


Changkyun's Labryinth

by HardStansOnly



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse is not explicit, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Death, Dark Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fae Hyungwon, Fae Jooheon, I made myself hella sad with this fic, If you've seen PL you know what to expect, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Minor Character Death, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Minor Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, OCs for plot - Freeform, Pan's Labyrinth!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Changkyun moves with his mother and stepfather to a remote villa. What he finds in the woods is both magical and terrifying.





	Changkyun's Labryinth

**Author's Note:**

> More???AUs??? More likely than you think. Welcome to the MX Pan's Labyrinth!AU. I have broken my own promise to never hurt my baby and I'm so sorry Kyunnie T^T - S

_A long time ago in the Underground Realm where there was no lies or pain there lived a prince who dreamt of the human world. He dreamt of blue skies, soft breeze and sunshine. One day eluding his keepers, the prince escaped. Once outside, the bright sun blinded him and erased his memory. He forgot who he was and where he came from. His body suffered cold, sickness and pain. And eventually he died. However, his father, the king always knew that the prince’s soul would return. Perhaps in another body, in another place, at another time. He would wait for him, until he drew his last breath. Until the world stopped turning._

Changkyun tried his best to read his book while the car shook and bounced down the road through the forest. With the war over but rebels still hiding his step-father had demanded that they travel deep into the countryside and up into the mountains to be with him. Already Changkyun missed the city. Next to him his mother coughed wetly into her handkerchief, a shaky hand caressing her swollen tummy as she pleaded with the growing child inside her to settle down. Closing the pages Changkyun leaned into his mother.

“Are you okay mama?” Gently he caressed his mother’s stomach with a small thrill as his little brother kicked against the flat of his palm in a show of life.

“Yes my love,” his mother kissed the top of his head. “Your little brother is acting up is all.” Pressing the handkerchief to her mouth again Changkyun saw a wave of nausea roll through her. “Please have them stop the car.”

“Excuse me,” leaning forward he knocked twice against the window, “excuse me please stop the car. My mother is sick.” The driver glanced back with a small nod and the vehicle slowed to a stop. Leaning back Changkyun moved his small pile of books out of her way before jumping out to hold the door. “Do you need help mama?”

“No my sweet.” Slowly she stumbled from the cab to rush around to the front leaning heavily on the vehicle while she tried to keep her stomach down.

Not wanting to be in the way Changkyun picked his way through the trees until his shoe caught on a rock. Picking up the stone he saw there was what looked like an almond shape carved into the stone. Spinning it a few times he noticed a tall statue on the other side of the road that looked like it was made from the same rock. Crossing the road to examine the stone statue he realized it had a face carved deeply into it, though it was missing an eye. Holding up the stone in his hand Changkyun realized the almond shape matched that on the stone face. It was the other eye!

Carefully he leaned up on his tiptoes to place the stone eye back into the socket. As the stone slid back into its home he noticed a small movement in the mouth of the statue. Tilting his head to the side he waited until a large stick bug crawled out.

“Oh hello,” Changkyun smiled softly, “are you a faery?” The bug crawled up the stone face then turned to look at him. “I-”

“Changkyun,” His mother’s voice sounded from the road where the military men and her stood expectantly, “time to go love.”

“Yes mama,” Changkyun called back. “Goodbye little faery.” Picking his way down the small hill the stick bug followed circling around him once, twice, and then was gone. “Are you okay mama?” Changkyun glanced at the military man frowning at them. “I saw a faery.”

“I’m okay love,” his mother got back into the vehicle. “A faery you say? A little old for them don’t you think?” Changkyun pouted slightly. “When we get to the villa I want you to address the Captain as father.”

“But he’s not my father,” Changkyun felt a wave of grief. His father had died when he was too small to remember much but what he did recall was the man was kind.

“It will make things easier my love,” She placed a kiss on his head. Then in the smallest of whispers she added, “it’s just a word.” She glanced up making sure the driver was not looking at them. “It’s just a word.”

Slowly the cars picked their way through the winding forest path and Changkyun watched his mother worriedly as each bump and jerk made his mother pale more. As they crested another hill Changkyun saw the wooden villa come into view with a swath of men standing straight backed in pale grey uniforms. One stood in front of the rest frowning heavily at pocket watch though Changkyun wasn’t surprised. The Captain never smiled.

“Remember,” his mother whispered into his hair, “call the Captain father.” Changkyun nodded smally. He liked it best when Captain didn’t look at him. There was darkness in his eyes that Changkyun in all eleven years of his life had never seen in another human. The Captain scared him. 

The car bounced one last time before it came to a stop. Pressing a kiss to his hair one last time his mother climbed gingerly out of the car to where the Captain and a doctor stood waiting with a wheelchair. The two exchanged a few whispered words before his mother’s shoulders sank and she climbed into the wheelchair. Clutching his books to his chest Changkyun exited the car barely daring to look up where Captain stood frowning harshly. Extending his hand experimentally the Captain clutched his hand in a too tight of a hold.

“It is the other hand.” The words were cold and it took everything in Changkyun’s small body to not cry. The last visit the Captain made it clear what happened to boys who cried. A small scar still rested on his shoulder from the belt that he had not dared tell his mother about.

As the Captain followed his mother and the doctor up to the house Changkyun saw the stick bug again. Glancing briefly to the side to see that he was not going to be missed he followed the stick bug into the woods next to the villa. A few yards into the woods Changkyun stopped in awe.

Amongst the trees a tall crumbling stone wall stood with an arched entrance. Sitting atop the entrance was the carved face of what looked like a man with goat features though much of the face was hidden by erosion and moss. Tentatively he walked through the archway looking at the stonewalls that towered above him covered in vines and more moss. Changkyun had just reached the first junction when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Careful little one,” Changkyun looked up with wide eyes. The man standing next to him was the one he recalled Captain calling Wonho. “It’s a labyrinth.” Nodding his head Changkyun kept his eyes on the man. Wonho smiled softly down at him before looking around. “It’s been here a very long time. Longer than the villa. I suspect it will be here even after the villa is gone as well.”

“Do faeries live here?” Changkyun asked as the stick bug landed on the wall next to him.

“Perhaps. It’s best not to wander in the labyrinth though. You may get lost.” Wonho gently pet his hair in the same way his mother did. Changkyun wished there were men less like the Captain and more like Wonho. Maybe the world would be a better place if there was. There was a shout behind him and Wonho nodded at the uniformed man in acknowledgement. “Come, your father is waiting.” 

“He’s not my father,” Changkyun said quickly, his eyes darting around, “my father was a tailor. He died in the war.” An unreadable look flickered over Wonho’s face. “The captain is not my father.”

“Okay little one,” Wonho smile again placing a hand on his shoulder to lead him out ,“you’ve made that clear. Shall we go see your mama?”

“Yes!” Changkyun perked up happily. “Did you see her? Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Yes she is,” Wonho agreed easily. Changkyun beamed up a smile. “She is very lovely.”

“She is more beautiful when she isn’t sick,” Changkyun held the books closer to his chest his face dropping. “She’s been very sick with the baby.”

“That is unfortunate. I'm sure when she has the baby everything will be okay.” Once they breached the woods Wonho’s hand dropped as eyes fell on them. Changkyun knew it was expectation for Wonho to treat him like a superior but Changkyun wished the kind man was allowed to keep his hand there. “I must go see the Captain. Go to your mother and I’ll bring some sweets to you later.”

***

Wonho watched as the boy scurried up the stairs with his head low and clutching the books to his chest like a lifeline. He could already tell that the child was scared of both the Captain’s gaze and undoubtedly heavy hand. When he had been informed the Captain's new wife and child were going to be arriving he feared another tyrant with a brat in tow however seeing them now he felt guilty for thinking such thoughts. 

The wife was frail and sickly but had thanked him sincerely when he offered to fetch her son. Despite being drawn with complications from the pregnancy Wonho would see fine wrinkles around her eyes and mouth from a life full of laughter. Wonho nearly pitied the woman for being married to Captain. Her son was small for his age though his big black eyes watched everything with a quiet curiosity. Wonho would wager his ration card that there was few things that the child missed even if he did believe in faeries.

Retrieving the food tray from the kitchen Wonho entered the meeting keeping his head low and eyes lower. Despite his muscles Wonho had too soft a heart for fighting which was unforgivable in the Captain's world. Standing dutifully to the side waiting orders Wonho watched the plans being made on the maps under his lashes and listened to the men talking to absorb information.

“Wonho.” The Captain's voice echoed in the room like a whip crack.

“Yes sir?” Wonho kept his eyes firmly in place.

“This is men's talk and you're not a man.” The Captain said curtly getting a chuckle from the men around him. “Go attend to my wife. Make sure the doctor has all his needs.”

“Yes sir.” Wonho turned on his heel leaving the room in measured steps. 

Maybe the Captain was right. If he was a man Wonho would have slit his throat in the night instead of working for him.

Shaking away the thoughts he headed to the kitchens. He had new information and Shownu would be waiting in the forest tonight.

***

Changkyun sat on the corner of the bed watching raptly as Doctor Minhyuk examined his mother. Occasionally the doctor would write something in a notebook or feel the same place twice with a frown before adding more notes to the filling pages.

“Thank you for seeing me doctor.” His mother winced at a cramp.

“No trouble,” Doctor Minhyuk ran his hands gently over her exposed stomach spreading a balm. “This will help with the cramps.” Pulling his hands away to wash them in the basin the doctor pulled a vial out of his bag. Returning with the vial Changkyun watched as he added two drops into the water before mixing, “at bedtime take two drops of this. But only two.” His mother nodded her acknowledgment. “It will help you sleep.” Bringing the glass to her lips the doctor coaxed her into drinking the whole thing. “Excellent. It will need about an hour to take full effect. If you need anything day or night have Wonho call for me.”

“Thank you doctor,” his mother smiled wanly though it seemed the balm had indeed helped some. Changkyun examined the vial. 

“Take good care of your mother nurse Kyunnie.” Doctor Minhyuk smiled kindly. Changkyun smiled back widley. With a short bow the doctor left the room leaving the two of them alone. Kicking off his shoes Changkyun curled around his mother.

“Kyunnie,” His mother hissed in sudden pain, “tell your brother a story. Maybe it will help him sleep too.”

“Okay mama.” Gently he ran a thumb over the swollen belly, “hello little brother.” A small kick to his palm made him smile. “Once upon a time there was a blue flower capable of healing the sick and bringing those on the brink of death back. The flower was easy to find though it chose who it would help and who it wouldn't.” Changkyun paused for a moment when his mother pet his hair gently. Smiling he continued, “there was a clan of seven boys who fought for good and righteousness, keeping the villagers safe from harm. They had learned the secrets of the blue flower and used it for themselves when they would fight so that their wounds would be healed. Once day a member of the clan was beaten, feeling low he filled a bathtub full of water before drowning himself.” Changkyun heard the disapproving hum from his mother, “but just as he started to float away another member of the clan found him. Pouring in a potion made from the blue flower the man crawled into the tub to coax his friend back to life. After many hours finally he gasped awake and the two embraced. Walking hand in hand the two re-joined the clan to continue the fight.”

“Thank you Kyunnie. Shut the door and lay down with me.”

Changkyun went to the door to close it but paused. In the hallway Doctor Minhyuk and Wonho were speaking in hushed voices. Keeping very still he watched as the doctor gave Wonho a box before shuffling away a few moments later. Changkyun watched another moment as Wonho seemed wilt under an invisible weight before the black eyes shot up viper quick to look at him. Heart thudding in his chest Changkyun quickly closed the door behind him, nearly tripping over his socked feet as he climbed back into bed with his mother.

“Why did you have to get married again mama?” Changkyun asked after a few minutes of silence. Reaching down he gently pet her stomach again hoping to soothe his little brother into rest.

“I was very lonely,” His mother sighed wistfully. “After your papa died I spent so long being strong. So long being alone in this big world.”

“But you weren’t alone mama,” Changkyun frowned, “you had me.”

“My little Kyunnie,” his mother kissed the top of his head, “one day. One day when you’re big you’ll understand.” With a deep yawn Changkyun felt his mother slowly slip into sleep as the doctor’s medicine finally took effect.

The moon was high in the sky when a noise woke him from his dreams. Unable to wake his mother Changkyun sat very still in the bed.

The quiet hum of wings zipped through the room until the stick bug came to rest on the blanket in front of him.

“You're the faerie,” Changkyun reached for the book on the nightstand. Flipping through the pages he found the one he was looking for. “Like this?” The stick bug seemed to contort itself in ways that were both fascinating and frightening to Changkyun.

“Better?” The small voice asked as the faerie now looked like the one one the page. “Hello little prince, I am Hyungwon.” The faerie bowed. The white hair curled softly around a thin face and depthless black eyes.

“Hello Hyungwon I’m Changkyun,” He whispered shooting a look to his sleeping mother. “Why are you here?”

“To take you to the labyrinth. Come, come. He is waiting.” Hyungwon urged. “Dress warm it is a cold night tonight little prince. Cold took you once from us we do not want it to happen again.”

“Again?” Changkyun had climbed off the bed to pull on his boots. “Before?”

“Yes little prince but we must go now. He will explain later.” Hyungwon flitted around his head. “Hurry little prince.”

Quietly sneaking his way through the house Changkyun followed Hyungwon outside, through the woods, and into the winding paths of the labyrinth. Once in the center Changkyun saw an opening with a set of spiral stairs leading down into the earth.

“Down this way little prince!” Hyungwon circled the opening. “This way! He is waiting!”

With careful movements Changkyun made his way down the stairs until at last he reached the bottom. In the middle of the room stood a statue illuminated by the pale moonlight with several figures carved into its face. Stepping closer Changkyun reached a hand out to touch it finding despite the chill the stone was warm.

“OH!” A rough voice called out making him jump. Turning around Changkyun swallowed a scream as a shadow moved disjointedly from the corner. “Please forgive me little prince I did not mean to startle you.” The figure moved into the moonlight through seeing did little to calm his racing heart. The faun was wide faced with pale milky eyes that may have once been black but had gone nearly blind with age. The tumble of faded orange hair was knotted around a set of curved horns. “You may call me Jooheon little prince.” The faun bowed low. With each movement Changkyun could hear the crunch of bones.

“H-hello Jooheon.” Changkyun held up a shaky hand, the correct one a small part of his brain added, to the faun. “I...I am Changkyun.” The faun tilted his head at the outstretched hand before closing his own and lifting it to kiss the knuckles.

“Little Changkyun,” the smile was surprisingly soft. “We have waited a long time for you to come. So long the trees had forgotten your face and the streams your name.” Changkyun frowned at that. “Your father never did though. He has waited so long for you to return home.”

“My papa is dead,” Changkyun spoke smally, “he died many years ago.”

“Your mortal father yes but not your real father,” Jooheon tsked. “But I am getting ahead of myself.” With near stumbling motions Jooheon moved to the stone in the middle of the room. “When you ran away from home and died your father,” Jooheon pointed at the top of the pillar where a kind male face was carved, “knew you come back but not when or where. So he set up portals and guardians around the world to wait for you.” A sadness flickered over the features. “But this is the only one that remains.”

“What happened to the others?” Changkyun reached out to pat a shoulder in comfort. The faun smelled like earth and honey. The longer Changkyun looked the more Jooheon seemed familiar. Like something from a dream when he still kicked in his mother’s womb. Changkyun wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“Humans.” The voice was sad. “But it is okay because you are here now.” Jooheon pointed to a small figured carved on the stone. “And that is me.” Changkyun smiled but then noticed another figure that hadn't been named yet.

“And the baby?” Tracing his fingers along the carving a sense of ominous fear skittered in his brain. Quickly he pulled his fingers back.

“Clever little prince.” Jooheon cooed. “Hyungwon was right when he said you had eyes bigger than the skies.” Changkyun blushed at the compliment. “Follow me.”

Glancing at the pillar once more Changkyun didn't like the non-answer from Jooheon but decided not to press. He was afraid if he angered the faun he would not be able to leave and his mama needed him. Crossing the wide expanse of the room he came to stand next to Jooheon.

“You said this is a portal.” Changkyun looked around. “How do we open it?”

“First you must complete three tasks.” Jooheon held up three fingers bent with age. “We must make sure your soul has not been tainted by humans.”

“Tainted?” Changkyun wasn't sure how one could even taint a soul. “I don't feel tainted.”

“We shall see,” Jooheon walked to the wall where several books sat on a shelf. Selecting one bound in red leather Jooheon inspected the pages, milky eyes seeming to clear for a moment. “Take this little prince. Open it when you are alone and it will tell you of what was,” Jooheon held the book out to him along with a heavy leather bag, “and what you must do.”

“Don't worry little prince,” Hyungwon jumped to land on his shoulder rubbing his small cheek against his, “I will be here to help you.”

“Thank you Hyungwon,” Changkyun smiled accepting the book. Things seemed less daunting knowing he had a friend that would join him. “I have to get back. If my mama wakes and I’m not there she will worry.” Changkyun's face fell. “She is already so sick with the baby.” 

A look passed between the two creatures but it was so brief that Changkyun was nearly convinced he imagined it.

“Let's get you back to your mama then.” Hyungwon leapt from his shoulder into the air.

***

Wonho and Minhyuk quietly picked their way through the dense forest as the near full moon hung high in the sky. Despite the late hour each small crack of the woods set Wonho's teeth on edge and his heart racing.

A rustle to their left made his body go cold. Slowly turning his head relief flooded his body as Shownu and Kihyun appeared over the ridge with smiling faces. He barely got a breath in before Kihyun threw his arms around his neck to kiss him. Allowing himself just a moment Wonho cupped the back of the dark hair to kiss him back.

“You’re still in one piece,” Kihyun sighed against his lips, slim but calloused fingers running down his chest before circling back to his shoulders to press their bodies together. “I am starting to believe there is a god.”

“There must be since I am serving the devil dinner every night,” Wonho kissed him again unable to stop himself. Then a third time. “They nearly had you at the bay. That storm is the only reason you got out. Be more careful.”

“C'mon you two,” Shownu patted his shoulder affectionately, “we need to get doc over to Bulldog. His leg has gotten worse.”

Slipping through the trees Wonho held Kihyun's hand as they made their way deep into the forest to where the rebels were encamped. The civil war may have ended with the fascists winning but that didn't mean they were willing to give up the fight.

“Fascist dogs,” Shownu mumbled as they walked. “They come in and ruin everything and expect us to fall in line.”

“They are working on a new strategy,” Wonho tightened his fingers laced with Kihyun's. “I made a map and where they are setting up stations.”

“You are invaluable,” Shownu gripped his bicep. “Hang on just a little longer and we'll get you out of there.”

“He nearly cut my dick off today.” Wonho admitted in a small voice. The echo of terror still lingered as he remembered hands grabbing him. Next to him he felt Kihyun go stiff as his mouth curled into a snarl. “His new wife and her son arrived. Wanted to make sure no one got any ideas.”

“What are they like?” Kihyun asked hotly. “A bitch and a brat no doubt.”

“No,” Wonho added quickly feeling suddenly protective of his new charges. “The wife is very sick but she is kind. She begged him not to cut me and though he slapped her for speaking out of turn he listened.” Wonho still felt guilty for being relieved. “The son is not his. He is from her first marriage and Changkyun is very afraid of him. When the bastard removed the belt to from his uniform jacket Changkyun turned white as a ghost. I thought he was going to faint in terror.” Shownu growled. The older already hated the man but knowing the Captain committed violence against children filled him with rage. “The boy is quiet but watchful. He is worried about his mother.”

“He should be,” Minhyuk pipped in finally from where walked behind carrying his bag. “The baby that demon put in her is going to kill her. It would take a miracle to save the poor woman.”

The words hung heavy around them.

“What will happen to Changkyun if she dies?” Kihyun asked quietly. “That man will break him.”

“I'll slit his throat before he can do anything to the boy,” Wonho gritted his teeth. 

“A special child indeed if he inspires that level of protective instinct,” Shownu smiled. Wonho's aversion to violence is why he had been chosen as the spy so the fact that he was willing to murder for the boy spoke volumes to those around him. 

Maybe, if Kihyun agreed, they could whisk the boy and the baby away from this place. Raise them as their own children in a house full of laughter and love. Take them down to the coast where Shownu lived to play in the water during the hot summers. 

Maybe.

Wonho knew he was getting ahead of himself. They had to survive this first before any real plans could be made, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving them to the mercy of the Captain.

As they entered the clearing they were greeted warmly by the other rebels. Wonho hoped they could get this sorted soon. He did not look forward to returning to the villa even with little Changkyun there.

***

Changkyun had a harder time sneaking back into the villa than he did sneaking out, though with Hyungwon zipping through to help him Changkyun was able to make it back to his mother's room before she woke. 

Sneaking into the bathroom Changkyun stashed the red leather book behind the radiator that Wonho had told them did not work. Peeling off his jacket and boots Changkyun crawled back in bed with his mother letting sleep take him.

 

***

The next morning there was a flurry of movement. By the time Changkyun sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily the sun was already high in the sky, his mother must have gotten up with the sun for she had bathed and dressed in a dress so blue Changkyun thought it was made from the ocean itself.

“Look what I have for you,” she rolled over in the wheelchair doctor Minhyuk insisted she stay in. “Isn't this lovely?” The clothing in her hand was a suit made of thick wool dyed a deep black. “We are having guests tonight. The major and his wife. Along with some others.”

“Do I have to go?” Changkyun frowned. “What if I don't want to.”

“Kyunnie please,” his mother pleaded. “Your father expects us both to be there.” Changkyun bit back bitter words about the Captain not being his father. “Oh. Hello Wonho.” She smiled at the door when it creaked open. “Is that water for Kyunnie's bath?” Wonho and several other stood in the doorway with steaming buckets.

“Yes ma'am,” Wonho smiled softly. “You look lovely today ma'am.”

“Thank you Wonho,” His mother set the suit on the bed. “Thank you again for reheating the water. Changkyun usually doesn't sleep this late.”

“It was no trouble ma'am,” Wonho directed the others to the bathroom to begin filling the tub. “Besides I can't begrudge him a few more hours of sleep. At least one of us is getting them.” This caused his mother to giggle in a way Changkyun hadn't heard her do in long time. “Well little sir time to go take a bath before the water gets cold.”

“Go on Kyunnie.” His mother pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Wonho can you please help me down the stairs? I would like to go see the dining room.”

“Of course ma'am.” Wonho moved to push her out of the room. “Make sure you get into the bath.” Changkyun thought about it for a moment before leaping up and hugging Wonho around the stomach to the surprise of everyone. If he couldn’t have Wonho as his new dad then he hoped the man would be his friend.

“Thank you for helping my mama,” Changkyun hugged him a moment longer then turned to hug his mother. “I'll be down in a bit mama. I love you.”

“I love you too Kyunnie,” she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Now go to the bath.”

With everyone exiting the room Changkyun closed the double doors to the bathroom. Bathing quickly with the lavender soap his mother left from her bath he scrubbed himself until his skin was pink.

Once out of the bath Changkyun pulled the book out from behind the radiator. Opening the book he found the pages to be blank.

“Hello? What must I do?” Changkyun whispered into the pages. “Help me please.”

As he spoke dark ink began swirling around the pages filling it with words and pictures telling the story of a curious prince and a father whose love reached through time.

As if knowing exactly when his eyes took in the last word the book’s pages went blank again and new words filled the spaces.

_Once upon a time, when the forest was young it was home to creatures full of magic and wonder. They protected one another and slept in the shade of a colossal fig tree that grew on a hill, near the mill._

_But now the tree is dying._

_Its branches are dry, its trunk old and twisted._

_A monstrous alligator has settled in its roots and won’t let the tree thrive._

_Force the stones in the alligator’s mouth and take the golden key from inside it’s belly. Only then will the fig tree flourish again._

"An alligator?" Changkyun frowned re-reading the words. "Why would it have that in it's stomach? Why is there one out here?" Retrieving the leather bag Changkyun looked at the rocks held within. “Strange.”

_Knock knock knock_

“Kyunnie,” his mother’s voice filtered through. “Are you done? I want to see you in your suit.”

“Coming mama.” Stashing the book and the leather bag back behind the radiator for later Changkyun pulled on his suit.

***

Wonho was elbow deep in preparing food when one of the cooks gasped delightedly. Turning he saw a slightly embarrassed Changkyun shuffling foot to foot in shiny shoes and the black suit.

“You look like a little prince,” one of the kitchen hands cooed, “doesn’t he Wonho.”

“Yes he does,” Wonho discretely slipped his knife into the waist of his pants. “Would you like to walk with me to the storage shed little prince?” Changkyun beamed up delightedly and his heart became a little softer. “Come on then,” Wonho held out his hand.

Despite the glares of the men as they walked through Wonho did not let go of Changkyun’s hand. The little boy seemed to wilt some under the heavy looks and Wonho refused to let him feel alone under the scrutiny even if it meant he got the belt later. It would not be the first beating he took nor would it likely be the last.

“Wonho,” Changkyun’s voice was small as they walked around the cow pen. “Do you…” dark eyes darted around nervously, “do you believe in faeries?”

“No little one,” Wonho stopped them a few feet from the shed where men were bustling two and from bringing in boxes. “I used to. When I was small.”

“I met one. His name is Hyungwon,” Changkyun looked up with a small secret smile. “And a faun named Jooheon.” Wonho wondered briefly if the boy had taken some of the sleeping tonic that Minhyuk had left for his mother. Again unwilling to be the cause of pain for the boy Wonho smiled down at him.

“My mama used to warn us about fauns,” Wonho watched as more trucks went past. “Said they are tricky and only tell half truths.” Changkyun nodded solemnly. “What did this Jooheon want from you?”

“He -” Changkyun started but a shout cut him off.

“Wonho. Heel.” The Captain scowled looking between the two. “Changkyun shouldn’t you be somewhere?”

“Okay sir,” Changkyun slipped his hand from his and Wonho had a vivid image of reaching into his waistband to grab the knife there and end all of their misery. “Thank you for taking me to see the cows Wonho.”

“You’re welcome Sir,” Wonho hated how the formality made the boy shrink further into himself. With his head ducked low Changkyun scurried away from them leaving Wonho alone with the Captain and his officers.

“Come with me.” The Captain turned on his heel and Wonho followed quietly.

In the storage shed there was boxes and boxes of rations.

Food. Tobacco. Medicine. And much more.

It was a trap.

“I need the key.” The Captain’s voice sounded next to him and Wonho felt fear skitter up his spine. Reaching down Wonho pulled up the key ring to unhook and pass the solid metal key. “Is this the only one?”

“Yes Sir.” Wonho kept his eyes low. The Captain did not like eye contact from those he thought lower than him. “It is the only key.”

“Good. I will carry it.” The Captain placed it in his jacket. “If you or the staff need anything from here you will come to me and I will escort you in and out.”

“Yes Sir.” Wonho waited to be dismissed.

“Oh.” The Captain stopped. After a heartbeat a open palm cracked across his face bringing tears to his eyes. “Stop treating Changkyun like a child. It is well past time he grows up. I’ll not have another sniveling bitch in my home.”

“Yes Sir.” Wonho kept himself stock still, thoughts of the hidden blade sitting at the forefront of his mind.

If he wasn’t such a damn coward.

***

Stealing away into the woods with the book and the bag Changkyun followed the map that had appeared when he opened the book.

“Almost there little prince.” Hyungwon flew around him in a circle. “See! Up a head.”

On the top of a hill sat a gnarled tree that indeed looked like it was dying. Despite looking like it was not receiving any water the ground around the tree was sticky with mud. Glancing down anxiously between his suit and the opening that would require he get on his hands and knees.

“I can’t.” Changkyun looked helplessly at Hyungwon. “I can’t get this messy or my mama will get upset.”

“You must do this little prince!” Hyungwon puffed out his cheeks. “You need the golden key.”

“Why does the alligator even have the key?” Changkyun pouted back. “That’s silly to leave it with a alligator.”

“The alligator was the guardian of the tree a long time ago.” Hyungwon looked at the opening. “He got greedy and in his greed consumed the key so no one could get it.”

“I need to go change.” Changkyun frowned. If his mama got upset it could hurt her and the baby.

“No time! You must go now!” Hyungwon flitted around distressed. “Little prince we have no time you must go now.”

“Okay, okay!” Changkyun looked anxiously again. “Stay here and make sure my clothes don’t blow away.” 

Shedding his suit and draping it over a branch that looked steady enough Changkyun shivered a bit in his undershirt and shorts. Not willing to part with his shoes he dropped to his hands and knees clutching the leather bag close to his chest.

The crawl through the opening and into the tunnel seemed to be longer than should have been possible. The father in he got the more wet the earth became and the smell of rot permeated the air. The smell reminded him of the funeral home they had lived above before his mama married the Captain.

“H-Hello?” A deep grumble vibrated the walls sending a spike of fear through him.

Making to the end of the tunnel Changkyun found himself in a cavern deep in the earth. Most of the space was dominated by a murky looking pond. Along the shore of the pond were half mangled bodies of animals.

“Wh-who a-a-re you?” the voice rumbled in a stutter. Afraid to move Changkyun tracked his eyes around the room trying to locate the person speaking. A ripple in the water barely a foot in front of him had his heart slamming into his throat. “Little p-prince. Co-come t-to die.”

“Hello,” Changkyun fought tears of terror as the deep green eyes sized him up. “I’m Changkyun.” The smell of rot intensified as the alligator moved closer.

“I’m the alli-alligator,” the voice rumbled in a stutter. “What d-d-do you want? What b-brings the little prince d-down here?”

“The tree,” Changkyun swallowed hard. “It’s dying.” The alligator growled and little bubbles rose to the top. “Aren’t you supposed to be the guardian? How come you’re killing it?”

“Little p-p-prince th-th-thinks he kn-knows things.” The alligator grumbled out. “B-b-but he is f-foolish enough t-to have d-died.” 

A small shift in water was all the warning Changkyun had before the alligator lurched forward, jaws snapping. Scurrying back blindly in the slick mud Changkyun nearly lost his grip on the leather bag. Somewhere in the back on his mind Changkyun realize the alligator was a iridescent white. The scaled skin shimmering like the opal ring his mama used to wear before the Captain took it away.

“W-wait.” Changkyun nearly shouted. The alligator halted his movements watching him. Looking around blindly Changkyun grabbed a half eaten rabbit. “Don’t you finish your food?”

“N-nothing t-t-tastes good.” The alligator opened its jaws flashing long teeth nearly as long as his palm. “N-not as t-t-tassty as y-you.”

“In this bag I have something that will make it tasty.” Changkyun put on his best bluff face. “It will make it delicious.”

“Oh?” Drool dripped from the open mouth. “G-go on.”

Placing the stones into the half eaten rabbit Changkyun reached into the bag again pretending to dust over fur. Looking up Changkyun swallowed thickly, he had one shot to make this work or the alligator would eat him.

“Ready?” Changkyun got onto his knees. “Open wider.” The jaw opened. “Little bit more.” The eyes narrowed but the jaw opened. Carefully he tossed the rabbit into the mouth watching as the jaw snapped tight.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then suddenly the alligator let out a deafening roar, the scaled body convulsing and thrashing in the mud. Wild eyes fixated on him for just a moment before turning the same half blind milky blue as Jooheon’s.

A step forward.

Another step.

Changkyun’s body seemed unable to move, the only thought his brain supplied was Wonho’s words.

_“My mama used to warned us about fauns.” “They are tricky and tell half truths.” “What did this Jooheon want from you?”_

What _did_ Jooheon want? Was this really a task? Was he really a prince?

Did the faun send him here to die?

Tears welled in his eyes as the alligator was now barely an inch away. 

“L-little p-pr-prince.” The alligator stuttered. “You h-have p-p-passed.” The alligator coughed. Then again. He shook his large head with a final cough before the jaws opened wide. 

Sitting on the tongue was a long golden key.

Reaching forward with a shaky hand Changkyun grabbed the key waiting for the teeth to chomp down but never did.

“Thank you,” Changkyun held the key to his chest as the alligator moved back slowly to the water. It might have been a trick of the eyes but the murky water looked like it was beginning to clear.

Crawling back through the tunnel Changkyun finally let himself cry as the terror washed through him. Stopping just a moment he allowed a hard sob to vibrate through his body as he clutched the key close to his chest.

“Little prince?” Hyungwon’s voice questioned. “Little prince are you there?”

“Y-yes.” Changkyun fought the urge to wipe his face with muddy hands. Exiting the tree Changkyun looked in despair at his suit laying on the ground soaked in rain and mud. “Mama is going to be so upset.” Changkyun nearly cried again as despair was replace with fear. “Captain is going to be angry.” 

***

Wonho had been sending a signal with his lantern under the pretense of getting firewood when he saw little Changkyun emerge from the forest looking wide eyed and full of terror. 

The little boy was covered head to toe in dark sticky mud and a smell of rotten meat clung to him. Wonho had been given specific instructions to notify the Captain’s wife when Changkyun had arrived back since it was far too late for the child to join the dinner table without making a mockery of the Captain. With how the child looked now he wouldn’t have been able to take him into the room anyway. As it stood the boy would likely get a beating for making a mess of the expensive clothing.

“Wonho,” Changkyun’s voice was thick with tears, “please don’t tell my mama.” Wonho’s heart ached at the memory of Minkyuk’s words. “She’ll be so upset. It will make her sick. I don’t wanna make her sick. Please.” Large tears tell from the dark eyes. “Please don’t tell her.”

“I’m so sorry Changkyun.” Wonho dropped the lantern to pull the boy into a hug. He didn’t care that he might get a beating himself for disobeying the order not to coddle the boy. Wonho couldn’t stand to see the child in tears. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Changkyun sat stock still in the bathtub, the water that was still near boiling, as Wonho scrubbed him down with his mother’s lavender soap. Predictably his mother had been hurt and upset when she had saw the state of himself and his clothes. The spike of emotion made her tan skin go nearly green.

“I’m sorry mama.” Changkyun mumbled for the twentieth time. “I just wanted to go for a walk but I slipped and fell.”

“You’re father is upset,” his mother touched the wool sadly. 

“Not my father. The Captain.” Changkyun couldn’t seem to stop himself. Glancing up at Wonho he found the man was watching the two of them carefully. “I’m sorry Wonho. The mud will be very hard to get out.”

 

“Don’t worry little Sir,” Wonho smiled softly, “I have a secret for washing wool.”

“You do?” Changkyun tilted his head. “Can I ask?”

“You could,” Wonho winked, “but then it wouldn’t be a secret now would it?” Changkyun smiled brightly. “Don’t worry ma’am it will be better than new by tomorrow.”

“You are a godsend Wonho,” his mama smiled. “Thank you for finding my son and bringing him home.”

“He reminds me of my little brother.” Wonho cupped water to dump on his head. “Well my brother is not so little anymore but when we were younger he would get into all sorts of trouble and cause our mama all kinds of grief.” 

“Will you tell me more about your brother?” Changkyun leaned against the rim of tub. “What’s his name?”

“His name?” Wonho had forgotten himself. He couldn’t give Shownu’s name because if it slipped the leader of the rebel’s older brother was working for the Captain it would be bad for everyone. “His name is Hyungwoo.”

“Is he big and strong like you?” Changkyun smiled up with big black eyes.

“He is.” Wonho fought the urge to spill their whole life story. “He lives down on the coast as fisherman.”

“Does he have a boat?” Changkyun leaned farther forward barely blinking. “If he does can I go on it? Mama when you have the baby can we go visit Hyungwoo and see if he will take us on the boat?” Wonho glanced over his shoulder seeing a flicker of deep sadness ripple across her face.

In that moment Wonho realized she knew. She knew she wasn’t going to survive this but was trying valiantly to put up a good fight for the sake of her son.

“We’ll see Kyunnie,” the smile was drawn. “First we’ll have to ask Hyungwoo if it’s okay.”

“He’d love to,” Wonho said quickly. If she knew then Changkyun, ever watchful Changkyun, knew as well. Wonho couldn’t bear to see them so resigned. “He’d be honored to take you and your children out on his boat. If you go during the summer you can see the dolphins.” Wonho watched as a zip of excitement bolted through the boy.

“We’ll see,” a frown re-appeared on her face. “You are still in trouble. You will go to bed without supper tonight.”

“Yes ma’am,” Changkyun bowed his head.

Wonho helped a newly scrubbed Changkyun out of the soapy water leaving him to dress himself. Wonho nearly kicked himself in the ass for his slip up. There was too much at stake for a slip up now.

***

In the dead of night Changkyun had dressed himself warmly and snuck out of the villa with the help of Hyungwon. The nights were getting colder now that fall was beginning to bleed into winter. 

“Do you have the key little prince?” Hyungwon sat on his head.

“Yupp,” Changkyun smiled crunching through the familiar path of the labyrinth. Pulling the long key out of his pocket he stopped it examine it again. “I thought I was going to lose my arm.”

“Alligator isn’t mean,” Hyungwon spoke softly, “the key was driving him mad.”

“The…” Changkyun looked down at it frowning. “How?”

“He wasn’t supposed to eat it,” Hyungwon sniffed indignantly. “Your father the King asked him to watch over it and greedy guts swallowed it one day while throwing a tantrum. The magic of the key began warping his brain and he’s been a menace since.” Changkyun hummed absently. “Left.”

“What?” Changkyun stopped to look around. The labyrinth seemed to be moving around him. “No it should be right.”

“You are paying attention.” He could hear the grin in Hyungwon’s voice. “He’ll be happy to hear that.”

“He? Jooheon?” Changkyun began walking again.

“He doubted me,” Hyungwon complained. “Said I was seeing things when I saw you.”

“How did you know?” Changkyun entered the opening to make his way towards the staircase. “How were you so sure?”

“Your eyes.” Hyungwon jumped off to fly. “You have your mother’s eyes.”

Making his way down the stairs Changkyun looked up at the pillar again with the carved faces on it. With how sick his mama had gotten seeing the baby in stone made his heart hurt.

“Little prince,” Jooheon seemed to move more disjointed than normal. Maybe it was the cold.

“Does moving hurt when it’s cold like this?” Changkyun took off his scarf. “If you are cold you should wear something warm. Take this.” Jooheon stood stock still with a surprised expression as Changkyun reached up to loop the scarf around his neck and tie it. “There. It’s not much but it might help.” Changkyun smiled.

“Thank you little prince,” Jooheon seemed unable to fully shake off his shock as he inspected the material.

“My mama and I made it back when we lived in the city.” Changkyun said proudly. “I sewed the seams myself.” Jooheon looked between the scarf and him. “Oh! I got the key.” Reaching into his jacket Changkyun pulled out the long golden key. “The alligator is all better now.”

“He did not die?” Jooheon’s head tilted. “You got him to eat all three stones?”

“Yes.” Changkyun frowned. “Was he supposed to die?”

“If you couldn’t make him eat all three he would have died,” Jooheon smiled. “But you saved him.” Jooheon pet his hair approvingly. “I should not have doubted you little prince.”

“Told you so,” Hyungwon singsonged from Jooheon’s shoulder.

“Yes you did,” Jooheon sighed. “Back to the key.” Jooheon motioned to it. “Hold onto it for now you will be needing for your next task. We must complete all three by the full moon or the portal will not open.” Changkyun nodded looking to see that it was nearly full. “You will also need this.”

“Chalk?” Changkyun took the white stick in his hand. It didn’t seem magical but neither did the stones. “What does it do?”

“You still have the book right?” Jooheon questioned and smiled when Changkyun nodded a yes. “Then ask the book.”

“Oh. Right.” Changkyun looked up again at the moon, it was nearly in the middle of the night sky. “I should be getting back. Mama wasn’t sleeping too good when I left.”

 

Changkyun woke the next morning to the small whimpers of his mother thrashing in a fever dream. Carefully climbing out of bed he went to the basin in the corner. Wringing out the rag he returned to the bed to dab at his mother’s brow hoping to help.

“It’s going to be okay mama,” Changkyun swallowed back tears. “It’s almost over. Doctor Minhyuk said it would be any day now and once the baby is born you’ll be okay.” It was a lie. He knew the way the doctor looked at his mother and the way Wonho looked at them that things were not okay. That this was not normal. Letting a few tears slip out he whispered mostly for himself. “It’s gonna be okay mama.”

Changkyun sat with his mother for a few more minutes until she seemed to ease a little more into slumber. Sliding off the bed he tiptoed over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Reaching behind the radiator again he pulled out the red leather book frowning when the pages remained stubbornly blank.

“What’s wrong?” Changkyun ran his fingers over the paper. “Please tell me what I need to do next.”

Red bloomed on the page. 

Dread filling his chest Changkyun let the book drop to the floor without a second thought. Flinging open the doors Changkyun watched in horror as his mother laid on the floor, nightgown soaked in blood.

“Mama?” Running forward he dropped to his knees. “MAMA!”

“Doc...tor.” She managed out before her eyes closed.

Shooting to his feet Changkyun ran from the room screaming for help. Through the house, past a startled Wonho, and out to where the Captain stood overlooking the rations being handed out.

“CAPTAIN.” Changkyun stopped just short of bowling him over. “Please. Please come help mama is bleeding. Please.” At the words the Captain’s sour expression faded and he followed Changkyun back up the stairs where Wonho was already at the top of the stairs ordering the housekeepers to help him get his mother off the floor. “MAMA.” Changkyun tried to run forward but a hard slap to his face sent him to the floor.

“Enough.” The Captain glared venomously. “Take him downstairs Wonho.”

“Yes Sir.” Wonho knelt next to him gently touching the red of his cheek. “Come on little Sir. Doctor Minhyuk will need the room to work.”

In the kitchen, away from the heavy gaze of the Captain, Wonho pulled him into a hug letting him sob into the strong shoulder.

***

Wonho held the shaking boy tightly to his chest murmuring soft words trying to calm him from the violent sobs wracking through the small frame.

“Kyunnie,” Wonho kissed his hair, “Kyunnie you have to calm down.”

“She’s dying,” Changkyun’s voice cracked. “She’s dying and they won’t help her.”

“Shhh. It’s going to be okay Kyunnie.” Wonho couldn’t stop his own tears. Changkyun and his mother didn’t deserve this. Didn’t deserve to be bound to the Captain or have been dragged out into the middle of nowhere with no family around to help or mourn. It wasn’t fair. “It’s going to be okay Kyunnie. I’m going to take care of you. I promise.”

“The Captain and doctor are coming,” one of the cooks hissed from the door. At the words Changkyun jerked away scrubbing at his face trying to look presentable. 

“Hello nurse Changkyun,” Minhyuk smiled at the boy while the Captain walked past them thin lipped and eyes narrowed. “You did good today getting the Captain.” Changkyun was valiantly trying not to cry. “Your mama needs lots of rest right now. It would be best if you get your own room until the baby is born.” Wonho nearly cried watching as all the fight drained from the little boy. “Just a few more days and the baby will come.” Minhyuk pulled Changkyun to him burying the boy’s head in his shoulder before looking up to Wonho with wet eyes.

She wasn’t going to make it.

***

Changkyun sat on his new bed in his new room feeling utterly alone.

“You have not done the second task,” Jooheon’s voice sounded from the corner but Changkyun didn’t look up.

“My mama is dying,” Changkyun let the tears fall, “Doctor Minhyuk can’t help her.”

“You do not have time to brood little prince. You must complete the task tonight.” Jooheon tilted his head a moment before digging in his bag. “Here.” Held out in the outstretched hand was a gnarled looking root. “This is a mandrake. The plant that dreamed of becoming human.”

“What do I do with it?” Changkyun hesitantly took the root. The moment it was in his hands it began to move. 

"Put it in a bowl of fresh milk under your mama’s bed and give it two,” Jooheon held up two fingers, “drops of blood every day.” Changkyun held the root to his chest. “Hyungwon will help you tonight as will them.” Jooheon motioned to the three fae sitting in his bed. “And this.” Jooheon passed an hourglass full of red sand.

“What is this?”

“Long ago it was used to travel back in time.” Jooheon spoke softly. “The king would use it to jump back and visit you before you ran away. It is unable to change events but it allowed him to see you.” Changkyun almost had gotten his hopes up. If it had been able to change things he might have been able to help is mama. “There is little magic left in it now. Enough only for one last use.”

“Where am I jumping to?” Changkyun studied the sand.

“Not jump. It will hold time still.” Jooheon patted his head. “The book will tell you more.”

As quickly as he appeared Jooheon was gone.

“I need to take this to my mama.” Changkyun told the faeries. “I'll be right back.”

Sneaking into his mother's room was blessedly easy. The woman in the room attending her was kind enough to drop a kiss on his head before going into the hallway to give him a few moments alone.

Spotting what he needed Changkyun put the mandrake root into the empty bowl in the night stand and poured in the remains if the milk that they had not been able to coax his mother into drinking. As the milk filled into the bowl mandrake root seemed to settle though after a moment it made a sound that almost replicated a baby cries. Quickly grabbing the knife from the tray Changkyun pricked the tip of his thumb to squeeze two fat drops of blood into the 'mouth’ of the root.

After he had placed the root under the bed Changkyun was so relieved he nearly fainted. His mama's face was no longer in a pained grimace and some of the stress that had curled her shoulders seemed to lift. 

“Kyunnie?” Wonho's voice whispered from the door. “Hurry the doctor and the Captain are coming.” Changkyun leaned forward to kiss his mother's brow before bolting to the door. He and Wonho had managed to turn the corner to hide moments before the thump creak of the Captain's footsteps reached the top of the stairs.

“Thank you Wonho,” Changkyun whispered, looking up. “I'm sorry. I just wanted to see her.”

“I understand Kyunnie,” Wonho kissed his temple. “Can you climb?” Changkyun nodded. “Then climb along the beams there,” Wonho pointed up to the ceiling. “you'll be able to reach the other side and get to your room without being caught.” Changkyun smiled. “I'll lift you.”

Getting himself up onto the beams Changkyun moved slowly across the ceiling and only had a little trouble when he was climbing down. As he came down to the floor a twinge of pain hit his ankle.

Limping back to his room Changkyun frowned. The faeries were missing.

“You should have waited,” Wonho voice sounded behind him. “I would have helped you down.”

“I'm okay.” Changkyun tried to smile but his ankle throbbed. “Wonho.”

“Yes?” Wonho lifted him to the bed to inspect his ankle. “Let me wrap this for you.” 

“The men in the woods.” Changkyun kept his words below a whisper. “Is Hyungwoo one of them? Is that why you're helping them?” A look of sheer terror filled Wonho's face.

“Did...how…” Changkyun could see the pulse jumping in Wonho's neck. “Does anyone know?”

“No.” Changkyun shook his head. “They would hurt you. The Captain would hurt them.” The stiffness was still in there but Wonho's face had regained some color. “I don't want him to hurt you.”

“I promise Kyunnie,” Wonho cupped his face. “I promise I will get you and your mama out of here as soon as I can.” Changkyun gripped both wrists. “I promise.”

“You're like a knight, you and Hyunwoo.” Changkyun smiled smally. “Helping everyone.”

“Maybe not everyone,” Wonho smiled, “but I can be your hero.”

The faeries did not reappear until that night when the moon was reaching the middle of the sky. On his bed Changkyun opened the red book and this time the ink filling the pages spiraled out to show a monster in front of a hearth that was milk white as the moon except for it’s bloodstained hands.

_Use the chalk to draw a door anywhere in your room._

_Once the door is open start the hourglass and let the faeries guide you._

_Do not eat or drink anything and return before the last grain of sand falls._

“Little prince,” Jooheon's voice made him jump. “I came to give a final word of warning.” Changkyun looked at the creature on the page again. “The food in this place is spelled. If you look at it too long you will be tempted. You not must not give into it. Your life depends on this. Consuming anything from that table will wake the Pale Man from the spell of the hourglass.” Jooheon tapped the book where the illustration of the creature was. “The Pale Man is a child eater and he is always hungry.”

“A child eater?” Changkyun's hands shook. The pictured in the page swirled to show the creature consuming children in more detail than Changkyun felt was necessary to get the point across.

“The last of his kind. Your father trapped him in his house but left something there you must retrieve.” Jooheon pulled off his bag. “Use this to carry it.” The leather bag was soft and smelled of sage and earthworms. “This must be done tonight little prince or we'll lose our opportunity.

Again Jooheon disappeared into the shadows leaving Changkyun and the three faeries.

“I guess it’s time to do this.” Changkyun looked once more at the book with its pages now filled with children, or what remained of the children and the pale red eyes seeming to stare into his heart. “I’m scared.”

“Come now little prince,” Hyungwon landed on his shoulder, “the quicker we go the quicker we get out.”

“Right. Okay.” Changkyun took a deep breath to steady himself. “Let’s do this.”

Pulling the chalk from where he stashed it in his coat pocket earlier that day Changkyun knelt on the floor drawing a door large enough that he could climb in and out.

For a moment nothing happened.

Suddenly the white chalk glowed a bright yellow and with a small push from him it swung open revealing a hallway. The walls were painted a deep burgundy, accented by bone white pillars that arched up into high ceilings. The smell of candied meat wafting through the air nearly made his mouth water until a second smell of rot and dried blood hit him.

“I don’t want to go in there,” Changkyun felt the fear well up. The longer he stared into the hallway the more dread filled him. Looking helplessly at Hyungwon he took a moment to calm his beating heart. “I need a chair.”

Using the chair Changkyun now stood in the hallway holding onto Jooheon’s bag like a lifeline, the smell of the bag an odd comfort. In the opening of the doorway the red sand slowly trickled down. He needed to hurry or he would be trapped here.

The three faeries flew a head of him though with his ankle still sore he was unable to jog like he had hoped. The hallway seemed to stretch forever until finally he entered the hearth room.

“Oh,” Changkyun breath caught in his chest. The Pale Man sat at the head of a long table unmoving, behind the thin frame a fire crackled filling the room with a dull yellow glow. The pale red eyes seemed to be missing from him. Actually the smooth face was devoid of eyes at all. Two red slits of a nose sat above a small mouth that was stained a red so dark it was nearly black. Looking down at the table Changkyun took in the food only a moment before Jooheon’s warning about it being spelled flicked like a warning in his head.

“Little prince,” Hyungwon flew in front of his face, “over here.” Changkyun looked up at the ceiling recognizing the murals as the ones the book had shown him. What the book had failed to show was the pile of shoes and bloody clothes that no doubt had been the Pale Man’s victims. “Quickly we are running out of time.” That shook him out of his stupor.

Along the wall opposite of the fireplace were three doors. The faeries seemed to be focused on the middle one. Pulling the key from his pocket Changkyun glanced over his shoulder where the Pale Man sat unmoving.

“No,” Changkyun looked at the door the three were pointing at. He couldn’t place why but it felt wrong. The door to the right felt empty but there was something in the door to the left. “This one.” Putting the key and turning the lock he saw in his periphery Hyungwon grinning. Inside the hole was too dark to see. “Am I going to lose my hand?” Changkyun asked but none of the faeries answered. “Thanks.” Clenching his jaw Changkyun reached into the hole feeling around. He nearly screamed when his fingers brushed something but after a moment he realized he recognized it.

Silk.

Curling his fingers around the material he pulled out. In the silk sat a wide dagger made of silver that reminded him of fish scales. On the golden pommel of the dagger a face that looked suspiciously like Jooheon’s was carved.

_“What does this Jooheon want from you?”_

“Little prince we are nearly out of time,” Hyungwon flitted by him, “we must go now before the spell breaks.”

“Okay.” Stuffing the dagger and silk into the Jooheon’s bag he followed Hyungwon. As he passed the table the urge to look at the food went from a small pull to a throbbing need. Finally unable to stop himself Changkyun looked over.

Things skewed for a moment, like the world had skipped.

The burst of grape exploded on his tongue.

Hyungwon yelling frantically in a language he couldn’t place.

Screaming. Oh god so much screaming followed by silence.

Things righted themselves.

“-GKYUN!” Hyungwon’s desperate shout punctured through the spell. Barely a breath away the Pale Man stood with his hands raised and the pale red eyes staring out from the palms, mouth now a fresh shade of red from where he had consumed two of the faeries. “RUN!”

Nearly dropping the bag Changkyun ran from the table despite his ankle throbbing in agony with each step. The hallway that had once been long seemed even longer and to his horror his foot caught on the other and he fell to the floor.

“Little child,” the Pale Man’s voice was like honey as he lurched forward slowly in the same disjointed way Jooheon moved, “come here little child.”

Scrambling back up to his feet Changkyun’s heart dropped when he saw the doorway back to his room had closed. They were trapped. Because of him. Hyungwon was going to die because he mess up.

“RUN.” Belatedly Changkyun realized the Pale Man had gotten a hand around Hyungwon and was going to eat him.

“NOOO!” Rushing forward Changkyun tackled the creature to the floor forcing the hand to release the faery. “YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!” 

The pain of teeth sinking into his shoulder was excruciating.

Not even the layers of clothing seemed to stop the teeth he realized had small points to them. Balling his hand Changkyun hit blindly against the Pale Man until finally he dislodged the mouth from his shoulder. Throwing his body away he took a moment to stomp on a hand ignoring the wave of nausea that welled up when he felt the eyeball explode under his heel. The scream emitted nearly had him pass out from the pain that it caused as it lanced his brain.

“The chalk! Changkyun the chalk!” Hyungwon lifted the piece that was nearly the size of his body. Snatching it and Hyungwon he ran the remaining way to the chair. “Make a new door. Quickly!” 

Behind them he could hear the shuffle of the Pale Man as he emitted more screams of pain. Knowing if he looked back he would be paralyzed with fear Changkyun focused on creating a new door for them.

One corner.

A second corner.

“Little boy there is no escape.” The honeyed voice echoed loudly. “They brought you here to die.”

Finally the wall gave way.

“GET BACK HERE!” 

Changkyun snatched Hyungwon out of the air and threw him through the opening before crawling through. As he turned to shut the wall the Pale Man stood on the chair reaching through.

“YOU ARE MINE!”

In a moment of sheer adrenaline Changkyun leaned forward to push the smooth face back sending him flailing backwards. Slamming the wall closed the magic sealed it closed while the final scream of the Pale Man died away to nothingness.

Shaking harder than he had ever done Changkyun brought his knees to his chest and did the only thing he seemed to be doing since he arrived. He cried.

“Thank you.,” Hyungwon landed on his shaking knee and touched there blood had begun to seep through his clothes. “You saved me.”

“I killed them,” Changkyun sobbed out. “They died. I killed them because I wasn’t strong enough.” Hyungwon was silent. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

***

“He knows,” Wonho held Kihyun close to him as they sat by the fire, “Changkyun knows.”

Over on the other side of the cave Shownu was holding Bulldog down as Minhyuk amputated his leg. The process was grueling and after the first few cuts Wonho was unable to stand the sight and sound any longer. He had wandered over to the fire where he found Kihyun reading a telegram.

“Has he told anyone?” Kihyun had gone still in his arms. “You cannot go back.”

“He hasn’t,” Wonho sighed. “We both know I’d be dead already if he did. He wants to protect me.”

“I like this boy already,” Kihyun tried for a smile but it fell flat. “I love you.” Wonho pressed a small kiss to the corner of the lips that didn’t seem to smile these days. He missed Kihyun’s smile.

“Can we take them?” Wonho asked in a small voice. “Changkyun and the baby.” The rebels had finalized their strategy and would be making their move on the full moon. Less than two days away. “I can’t...I can’t leave them. Kihyun even if we don’t keep them I can’t leave them.”

“Shhh love,” Kihyun tightened his hold. “Of course we’ll take them. We’ll take them and Shownu and leave.” Wonho snorted. The idea of Shownu leaving, of any of them leaving, while there was still a fight was laughable. The best they would be able to offer Changkyun and the baby was the idea of a better future. “You’re so brave love.”

“Brave.” The word felt heavy. “I’m not brave. If I was I would have killed the Captain and not cleaned up after him like his mother.”

“And had you not cleaned up after him like his mother the rebellion would have died out ages ago,” Shownu’s voice was followed by a warm hand on his shoulder. “You don’t give yourself enough credit big brother.” 

“Speaking of,” Wonho unwound an arm to pull a heavy metal key out of his pocket. It was a replica of the one for the storage shed. “You can’t go right now. They’re waiting for you.”

“It’s almost over big brother.” Shownu kissed his temple.

“Until the next guy comes,” Minhyuk came over wiping his bloody hands on a piece of cloth, “and then the next. This is feeling more like a never ending cycle.”

“There’s the Minhyuk we know and love,” Shownu grinned swooping down to steal a kiss from the disgruntled doctor. The two had been dancing around each other for the last few years and Wonho was tempted to lock them in a room together for them to get it sorted out. “Even if there is another then we’ll make it just as hard for him.”

“What you need is food, shelter, and medicine.” Minhyuk scowled. “You need to get Wonho out of there. The Captain is getting twitchy and he’s getting violent.”

“He was convinced I was sleeping with his wife,” Wonho rolled his eyes, “jealous fucker he is but it’s not like I could say ‘oh sorry I only like cock’ as a defense.” Wonho scoffed. “He’d probably prefer if I fucked his wife.”

“Could you imagine imagine being like that?” Kihyun laughed. “Being a big horned goblin. How about you Shownu?”

“Why do you keep talking about Shownu?” Wonho said with exaggerated grumpiness getting another round of laughter from the group. “You keep looking at him with such deep eyes.”

“Mercy,” Kihyun buried his face into his chest, “mercy please.”

***

Changkyun didn’t sleep much that night. Each time he closed his eyes the screams of the fae filled his ears and the visions of the Pale Man seemed seared to his eyes. It was a relief when the first rays of the sun began to color the sky the same bloody red as his shoulder. He was lucky that the teeth had not gotten too far into his skin however the area was black with bruising and undoubtedly Wonho would ask how he had gotten it. 

Forgoing any attempt at sleep Changkyun snuck out of his room and into his mother’s to care for the mandrake root.

As he was under the bed feeding it blood the door creaked open and two sets of feet appeared. The muddy shoes were that of Doctor Minhyuk and the freshly polished ones were without a doubt the Captain’s. Holding his breath Changkyun listened to them.

“Well I’ll be.” Doctor Minhyuk’s voice was filled with barely contained surprise. “Her fever is down and it looks like the bleeding has stopped.”

“But she still is sick?” The Captain nearly sounded concerned.

“Yes,” Doctor Minhyuk confirmed, “but the drop in temperature means her body is fighting. This is good news. Changkyun will be pleased.”

“Listen to me,” the Captain’s voice was back to it’s steady monotone. “If you can only save one save the baby. My son will bear my name and that of my father.”

“How do you know it is a boy?” Doctor Minhyuk asked carefully and Changkyun briefly wondered if the Captain was going to hit him like he hit everyone who asked questions.

“Don’t fuck with me doctor,” the Captain’s voice was cold, “I-”

Outside a deep rumble shook the ground.

Changkyun waited as the Captain and the doctor went rushing from the room. Once he was sure he was alone Changkyun climbed out from under the bed to study his mother. She looked much better than she had the day before. Biting the inside of his cheek a moment he crawled onto the bed to place his head on his mother’s chest just before the swell where his brother sat.

“Hi little brother,” Changkyun gently caressed the bump, “you’ve made mama very sick. Everyone thinks that they are good at lying to me but they aren’t.” Changkyun sniffed back tears. “I’ll make you a deal. When you come out please, please, don’t hurt mama. If you can do that I’ll take you back to my kingdom and make you a prince like me.” A small kick under his palm made his mother groan smally. “You’ll see when you come out. Mama is so pretty and nice. Even when she’s too sad to get out of bed. I promise you’ll love her.”

***

Wonho watched with a heavy heart as one of the rebels - a new boy from a farm to the South - was dragged into the now empty storage shed. He felt sick for being relieved it wasn’t his little brother. Shownu and the others had derailed the train as a distraction while the second group came in with grenades to raid supplies. The last few of the group did not manage to make it out and Wonho feared the boy would spill his secrets. Even with the chaos going around them he knew that he couldn’t go to the others to warn them.

“Take that look off your face,” Minhyuk scolded next to him, “you will give yourself away if you don’t.”

“It might not matter,” Wonho could already hear the screams from the closed doors. “He isn’t known for mercy and that boy is greener than a sapling.”

“No use in worrying. We’ll know soon enough.” Minhyuk gripped his arm. “Come help me with the wife.”

***

Changkyun again found himself still unable to sleep that night. His mother remained sick though she was making a slow turn for the better but the Doctor still looked at her with sad eyes. Then there was the dread knowing that he would have to tell Jooheon he failed, that he had gotten two of his fae killed, was weighing heavily on him. Letting the shoulder of his sleep shirt slip off he poked at the bruised skin.

“Your mama is doing much better.” Jooheon appeared at the end of his bed. “So why the long face?”

“Don’t lie to me,” Changkyun felt the tears and anger welling up, “Hyungwon went back to you already. I know you know. Don’t lie to me like everyone else because you think I can’t handle the truth.”

“You failed,” Jooheon’s voice had a quiet anger to it. Changkyun could handle the anger, he wanted the anger. At least now someone was being honest with him.

“I know I did,” Changkyun took the bag containing the dagger from under his pillow and set it on the bed in between them, “I’m sorry.”

“You will never be able to return,” the anger was building in the faun’s voice. “You will fade and die and you’ve taken us with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun felt the tears spill over. It was true. They were all relying on him and he messed up and now it was too late to fix anything.

“The full moon is two days away and you’ve ruined everything,” Jooheon snatched up the bag before slowly retreating to the shadows. “You’ll never see us again.”

“I’m sorry.”

***

Minhyuk knew it would end like this. They had been so naive to think that they could put an end to a monster like the Captain.

“Fix him doctor I need more information.” The Captain stood over the boy he had questioned nearly all night. “And then I need you to check on my wife.”

“What did you do to him?” Minhyuk knelt next to the boy. The once fine face was cut and bloodied and swollen. Through split lips he could see teeth had been yanked out. The worse though was the hand he was clutching to his chest. What fingers remained were smashed nearly flat and cuts sawed through nearly to the bone. “Was this truly necessary?”

“Disobedience is punished justly.” The Captain looked down before strutting out of the shed. “I will return.”

Opening his bag Minhyuk looked helplessly at the supplies inside. Nothing in here could even begin to put the boy back together. He wasn’t sure if anything would make him whole after this even if he survived.

“I talked,” the boy whispered, “not much but I couldn’t stop myself.” Minhyuk carefully placed a hand on the swollen face. “Get Wonho out. I didn’t say his name but the Captain kept asking about him.”

“I can’t do anything for you,” Minhyuk’s heart hurt, “I can’t fix any of this.”

“Kill me,” the boy held his gaze. “Don’t make me live through this again.”

“Okay.” Minhyuk nodded solemnly beginning to prep the needle. Sliding it into the arm he watched as it began to take effect. “It’s almost over. Rest, you did well.” The only comfort he had was this was truly the only kindness he had left to grant.

Minhyuk knew it would end like this. So when the Captain returned to find that his prisoner was dead they simply leveled tired looks at one another.

“I thought doctors were supposed to be smart,” the Captain watched as he packed up his bag. “Why didn’t you obey?”

“I couldn’t,” Minhyuk inclined his head. “Obeying for the sake of obeying, like them,” Minhyuk jerked his head to the soldiers standing at the door, “like you. No I can’t.”

“It would have been better if you had,” the Captain glared harshly.

“That is something only people like you can do,” grabbing his bag Minhyuk turned on his heel, walking into the rain, “it’s why you’ll never win and I think you’re beginning to understand that.”

For a brief moment he thinks he’ll make it out. That he’ll make it to the treeline and maybe even to Shownu. Maybe he’ll be able to convince the crazy bastard to run away with him and they ca-

He doesn’t hear the gunshot or even feel it as the bullet passes through him. He doesn’t feel himself falling forward into the wet mud. All that consumes him is the smiling face of Shownu and the fleeting moment of regret for not being braver.

_I’m sorry Shownu. Maybe in the next life._

***

Wonho watched as Minhyuk’s body hit the ground with a sense of grief so intense he wasn’t sure there was a name for. Cranky Minhyuk who had kept him level since the start of this madness. His childhood friend. His little brother’s almost lover.

Gone.

Gone like so many things in their lives.

“Wonho!” A shout from the porch caught his attention. “Come quickly.”

Outside the wife’s bedroom Changkyun stood in the doorway looking utterly broken. Inside he could hear screams of pain as they began to deliver the baby.

“She burned it,” Changkyun breathed in barely a whisper, “the mandrake root. She burned it and now she’s dying.” Wonho took a look at the child. A real look. Perhaps the first real look he’d ever done. The small boy had known from the beginning and knew exactly what was going to happen now that the Captain had nothing to stay his hand. 

“The doctor will help her,” Wonho tried to comfort but Changkyun only cried more.

“Doctor Minhyuk is dead and the root the faun gave me is burnt and I’ve ruined everything.” Changkyun curled into himself on the bench. “I just wanted to help my mama and they burnt it.”

Suddenly the screaming stopped replaced by the cries of a baby. Wonho and Changkyun both looked at the door. Wonho had never seen a child so full of grief in all his life, not even Shownu when their mother passed.

“Stop crying.” The Captain’s voice was like a whip crack as he marched out through the door not bothering to close them. On the bed Changkyun’s mother lay pale as the grave covered in her own blood.. “Your mother is dead but your brother has survived.” At the words what little bit of resilience in the little boy was crushed out. “No more crying. No more faeries. It ends now.”

***

Changkyun nearly didn’t go to the funeral. He had laid in bed feeling as if his whole body was made of lead. He couldn’t quite place how he felt. Too detached to be sad but too sad to be detached. He wondered if this was how his mama had felt on days when she couldn’t get out of bed. 

His mama. Now a empty shell where so much light and warmth had lived. After they had buried his mama Changkyun had gone to collect his stuff from the master room. He pulled his clothes, books, a few trinkets that the Captain would have surely thrown out. On his way out he had also grabbed the vial of sleeping drops. He had not slept properly since they arrived and less so after the second task. He wondered if he took the whole bottle would it make him sleep deep enough to escape the nightmares of the Pale Man and see his mama. Make him dream of days when they were happy.

“Wherever you are, I’ll fly to you.” Changkyun sang in a small voice. He didn’t remember the whole song but he remembered his mother singing it to him when he was small. “I’ll be by your side so you won’t be alone.” Wonho walked into the room but Changkyun kept going. “I’ll be yours so you’ll be mine. I’ll fly to you where you are.”

“What are you singing?” Wonho brushed a thumb against his tear stained cheek.

“Close your eyes I’ll always be by your side.” Changkyun felt more tears falling. “My mama used to sing it.” Glancing up he saw Wonho’s eyes full of tears. “Why didn’t they save her?”

“Having babies is complicated.” Wonho kissed his hair. “I’m sorry Kyunnie. Come down stairs and I’ll make you some food. You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I don’t want to eat.” Changkyun hadn’t moved out of bed where he had collapsed still dressed after bringing his bags into the room. “I want to be left alone.”

“You have to get up Kyunnie.” Wonho removed his shoes before lifting him like a doll. Changkyun didn’t bother fighting it so he simply let the man carry him. “The bathwater is warm.” In the bathroom Wonho undressed him and Changkyun had forgotten about the bite mark still a deep blue with clear teeth marks indented in the skin, “Where did you get this.”

“The Pale Man bit me,” Changkyun didn’t bother trying to think of a lie, “he’s a child eater but I crushed one of his eyes.”

“Kyunnie are you taking your mother’s sleeping drops?” Wonho cupped his face. Staring blankly ahead he didn’t really see Wonho but noted the dark eyes were full of worry. “Are you having nightmares? Who bit you?” Then again more instistantly. “Who did this?”

Changkyun shrugged helplessly. Wonho wouldn’t understand.

“Why did she have to die?” Climbing into the bathtub he held the bar of lavender soap in his hand. “Why didn’t they save her?”

“It’s going to be okay Kyunnie.” Wonho pet his hair. “I have to go see the Captain. Will you be okay?” Changkyun nodded. He had to be okay. He had to get himself and his little brother out of here.

***

The Captain knew about him. Wonho was sure of that fact as much as he was sure that Changkyun was experiencing hallucinations from grief.

In between them the Captain held out the key to the storage shed. In the face of the double loss he had made a mistake when he had been asked to retrieve more liquor for him.

“Take the key Wonho,” The Captain voice broke no argument. In the corner the baby began to fuss, “liquor for me and milk for my son.”

“Yes sir.” Taking the key felt like a death sentence but Wonho tried to keep calm.

“I will ask again.” The Captain looked down at him. “This is the only copy correct.”

“Yes sir.”

Wonho walked calmly from the Captain’s room to the kitchens to retrieve the bag of smuggled goods. He was nearly to the door when he found his feet taking him to Changkyun’s room. In a cruel twist of fate the boy was actually sleeping.

“Kyunnie.” Wonho gently shook him. “Wake up.”

“Hmm?” Changkyun blinked up blearily. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re leaving. Tonight. Now.” Wonho helped him out of bed. “We need to leave quickly. We’ll come back with Shownu to get your brother.”

“Who is Shownu?” Changkyun was still out of it but managed to pull his boots on. “Oh Hyungwoo isn’t really your brother’s name. I get it.”

“Hurry.”

They barely made it halfway to the rendezvous point before their caught.

Maybe Minhyuk had been right.

Inside the storage shed with his heart pounding hard enough to hurt Wonho found himself bound watching the Captain pace with a smirk Wonho wanted to punch off. Before pulling him in the man had made Wonho watch as he had beaten Changkyun with a belt until the boy screamed himself hoarse and bled through the thin clothes. Wonho didn’t think he had ever hated another human so much.

“I’ve had my suspicions about you for a long time,” the Captain dug through his bag of stolen goods. “Were you fucking my wife too?”

“No,” Wonho slipped the knife he kept in his waistband into his hand. “Much to the disgust of someone like you I find no pleasure in women past their company.” Quickly he began cutting the ropes the way Shownu had taught him, “I prefer cock.”

“And to think you would have been helping raise her brat.” The Captain still hadn’t turned. “She was too soft on him and then you would have made sure he would never be a real man.” Wonho was nearly free. “I have some questions to ask you. I won’t believe you at first but with the help of some of my tools we’ll begin to build a report.” The ropes fell away. “After some fingers and maybe a tooth we-”

“FUCK YOU.” Wonho let his rage carry him forward and plant the knife into the Captain’s back. “I am not a wounded farm boy or a child.” Spinning the focus of his rage around Wonho stabbed the knife into the man’s shoulder. “You will leave that boy alone do you hear me?” Pulling out the knife he hooked it in the cheek before slicing it open from the inside. “Or you won’t be the first pig I’ve gutted.”

Turning on his heel Wonho left the man bleeding on the floor and nearly ran through the door. Walking quickly past the guards he made a beeline for the trees. He needed to escape. He needed to get to Shownu so they could come with reinforcements and he could save Changkyun and the baby. He prayed that Changkyun would still be alive by the time they returned.

The galloping of hooves behind him made his heart beat faster urging him into a full blown sprint. He wouldn’t die here. Not today.

Seeing the clearing Wonho hopped the log and ran into the opening with the horses close on his heels. Within a moment they had him surrounded. Holding the knife in front of him Wonho prepared for a fight.

“Oh Wonho,” the head officer tutted, “stupid fool.”

“Fuck off.” Placing the knife against his throat he began preparing himself, sending a silent apology to Kihyun. Wonho had seen the bodies that came back from the Captain’s questioning. He had no intention of giving that bastard that kind of satisfaction.

“Now now, I can’t be having you do my job.” The officer tutted. 

The first volley of bullets had Wonho convinced he was going to die by firing squad. Opening his eyes Wonho watched as each of the grey uniformed officers fell to the ground dead.

“WONHO!” Kihyun’s voice rang over the thunder of gunshots. As the world settled down a few men shorter Wonho stumbled to his lover and collapsed into him.

***

Changkyun sat on his bed contemplating how life was going to be. His mama was gone, the Captain had beat him so hard that his whole body still throbbed from where the belt had come down, and Wonho was probably dead.

He killed the faeries by falling under the spell. He killed his mama by not being able to make her believe him. And now he killed Wonho because the man had come to take him away from this place..

“Hello little prince,” Hyungwon’s voice startled him. The little faery did a circle around him “You’re bleeding.”

“I am,” Changkyun shrugged. Wearing a shirt had been too painful with the welts so he had not worn one meaning the little faery could see the black and blue marks across his body. “The Captain beat me for disobeying.” Hyungwon looked indigenent. “Since I cannot go back and mama is dead I need to be a real man.”

“Real men do not do this to anyone let alone children your highness,” Jooheon’s voice came from the corner of the room. “Real men are like your father and this Wonho that has been watching over you.” Changkyun didn’t smile. “Wonho is alive and well.”

“Don’t lie to me. I know what the Captain does,” Changkyun remembered the farmer boy and Doctor Minhyuk. The Captain had forced him to look at their bodies after beating him. Made sure he knew what happened to those who didn’t follow orders. “I’m not stupid.”

“I would not lie to you, your highness,” Jooheon bowed low. 

“Why do you keep calling me that,” Changkyun felt Hyungwon prodding at his bare shoulder where the bite mark sat. “I’ve ruined that remember.”

“I’ve decided to give you another chance,” Jooheon touched the bite mark as well. “You broke the rules but you also kept the Pale Man from eating Hyungwon.” Jooheon smiled at him. “But you must do what I say. You must do it and not question do you understand?”

“Yes,” Changkyun nodded. “What do I need to do?”

“Fetch your little brother and bring him to the labyrinth.” Jooheon helped him off the bed. When Changkyun opened his mouth Jooheon wagged his finger “no questions.”

“The doors are locked. I can’t get out,” Changkyun slowly pulled on a shirt trying to ignore the pain.

“Then make your own,” Jooheon held up a new piece of chalk.

Using the chalk Changkyun made a doorway to the Captain’s room. To his horror the Captain was standing by his sink, though he was preoccupied with sewing a nasty cut along his face. Maybe Wonho had survived. 

Over in the corner he could hear his little brother beginning to fuss.

“Hush my son, I will be with you in a moment.” The Captain spoke softly, still sewing.

“Captain!” A shout sounded. Crawling quickly Changkyun managed to make it behind a pile of bags before anyone saw him. “Come quickly, the rebels killed the men who went after Wonho.” The words sent a rush of joy through him. 

Waiting until the footsteps died away Changkyun peeked over the bags to make sure he was alone before running over to where his brother lay awake. Drawing another doorway that would lead them to the hallway Changkyun turned to his brother.

“We’re going to leave.” Changkyun carefully picked him up making sure to cradle his neck like his mama had always told him to do when he held babies. “Mama is gone but it’s okay. I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to take you far away from here and make you a prince just like I promised.”

“Put him down.” The Captain’s voice made his body go cold. Looking up he saw him in the doorway holding his gun, “now.”

The ground rattled with an explosion.

Using the Captain’s distraction he bolted through the doorway he had made smiling when it close behind him as the Captain shouted. It would give him a few precious moments head start from the Captain.

“CHANGKYUN!” The Captain bellowed behind him but he ran faster down the stairs praying that he wouldn’t fall like he had in the Pale Man’s house.

Outside the world was ending. Or it seemed like it. Under the brightness of the full moon there was the Ra-ta-ta of guns, the explosions of grenades, and death. So much death. As he ran with his brother towards the woods he thought he saw Wonho going towards the villa but with the Captain hot on his heels he didn’t dare stop. Weaving through the twisting paths of the labyrinth he realized belatedly that he had taken a wrong turn.

“You little bastard I have you now,” the Captain voice echoed. He would round the corner in a moment and that would be it. He would be caught.

“This way little prince,” Hyungwon appeared next to him as the walls opened into a pathway that led straight to the center where Jooheon stood waiting.

As he ran through he could hear the passage closing behind him. Another few moments of leadway before the Captain would undoubtedly find his way.

“Excellent your highness!” Jooheon smiled wearing the scarf he had given to the faun. “You’ve done well and now we can open the portal.” A flash of silver in the moonlight caught his attention.

“Why do you have that.” Changkyun recognized the dagger he had taken from the Pale Man. With each step Jooheon too forward he stepped back. “Why do you have the dagger?”

“Clever boy.” Jooheon praised. “To open the portal we need the blood of an innocent.” Changkyun clutched his brother closer shaking his head no. “Just a few drops. A pinprick on his finger and we can go home.”

“No.” Changkyun felt sick. “No you won’t touch him.”

_“Fauns are tricky and speak in half truths.”_

He had been so stupid. He should have listened to Wonho.

“You would give up your throne for him?” Jooheon questioned angrily. “For this brat that murdered your mama?”

“Yes.” Changkyun stepped back again. “He is my little brother. I won’t let you or anyone else hurt him.”

“You have failed. AGAIN!” Jooheon looked over his shoulder at something. Changkyun felt his heart sink. The Captain had found them. “And you will now pay for it fool child.”

The heavy hand on his shoulder made Changkyun’s breath hitch though there was no tears left to fall. Turning around he started up at the black eyes and realized very suddenly what was going to happen. He was going to die in this labyrinth under the uncaring light of the moon and stars. Maybe his father and mama and Minhyuk would be waiting for him and they could keep each other company until Wonho and Shownu came.

The Captain took his brother from his arms cradling the baby close before leveling the barrel of his gun.

“Goodbye little brother,” Changkyun whispered, “me and mama will be waiting.”

Changkyun heard the crack of the gun a moment before a strange warmth bloomed in his chest. Blinking a few times he looked down to see the rose bloom of blood on his shirt. Stumbling to the lip of the opening Changkyun looked at the pillar in the middle before collapsing, one arm hanging over dripping blood onto the stone.

***

Wonho stood with Shownu and the rebels outside the labyrinth. Kihyun had seen Changkyun run into it with the baby thinking he was trying to hide but when they realized the Captain was gone from the villa he feared the worst.

Now the Captain stood in front of them holding the baby but Changkyun was nowhere to be found.

“Where is he?” Wonho couldn’t breathe, “where is Changkyun?”

“With his mother,” the Captain held out the baby with a look of grim determination. “My son.” Taking the child Wonho stepped back. “Tell my son of my legacy. Tell him -”

“He will not even know your name.” Wonho gritted out. “We will wipe you from the world.”

_Crack!_

The bullet caught the Captain in between the eyes, body dropping instantly.

Giving the baby to Shownu he turned and sprinted through the labyrinth leaving the rest to follow him. Entering the center he nearly collapsed in grief. Changkyun laid on the edge of the lip in a pool of his own blood.

“No,” dropping to his knees Wonho lifted the boy to him. Changkyun was barely breathing, already his body going cold. “No please. Please don’t die Kyunnie. Please.”

“..where..ever you are...i’ll fly to you..” Changkyun wheezed part of the lullaby Wonho remembered him singing after the funeral. 

“I’ll be by your side so you won’t be alone,” Wonho sobbed out recalling the words, “wherever you are I’ll fly to you.”

“Wonho?” Shownu crossed the distance kneeling next to him. “Oh no. Oh god Changkyun.” Wonho couldn't bear to look when Shownu opens the boy's shirt. He didn't need to see the wound to know Changkyun was going to die in his arms.

“Boat?” Changkyun asked around a bubble of blood. “Have?”

“Yeah,” Shownu nodded as tears flooded his eyes as well. “I’ll take you on it. We’ll go out to see the dolphins and the whales.”

“-rother?” Changkyun breathed wetly.

“Of course he can come,” Wonho sniffed back a sob, “you can meet Kihyun too.”

“Mama?” Changkyun’s eyes unfocused.

“No,” Wonho held him closer. “No, no, please no.” The little body went limp in his arms and Wonho was consumed by grief. 

Changkyun was gone.

***

“Wake up my son,” a voice echoed. Blinking open his eyes Changkyun found himself standing in a grandhall full to the brim with people.

Not people. Faeries.

And at the head sat a man, his father, smiling kindly. Behind him Jooheon stood looking a hundred years younger and the pale milky blue was gone from his eyes. From the faun’s shoulder Hyungwon jumped off so he could fly over to land on his shoulder.

“Come here Kyunnie,” Changkyun’s heart thudded. In the throne chair next to his father sat his mama but she was no longer sick. No longer sad. She looked happier than he had seen in so many years.

“You passed the final test,” his father said proudly. “Choosing to lay down your own life instead of harming your brother. It was the most important one.”

“What will happen to him?” Changkyun asked. “I promised I would take care of him. Mama who will look after him?”

“Wonho has your brother,” She smiled. “He will take care of him and when he gets old your brother will take care of Wonho.”

“Can I go see them?” Changkyun asked getting a laugh from the court. “What?”

“Little Kyunnie always so enamored by the world above,” his father tilted his head kindly, “I will take you up one day to see them. I promise.”

 

_It is said the prince returned to his father’s kingdom. That he reigned there with justice and a kind heart for many centuries. That he was loved by his people. And that he left small traces of his time on earth visible only to those who knew where to look._

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
